


到了三十岁还是处男就会变成魔法师

by xxxbucky



Category: Twosetviolin
Genre: And yes Eddy has a long crush on Brett that he did not know, Brett is a virgin at 30 so he can read people's mind when there's physical contact, Cherry Magic AU, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Slow Burn, Unrequited Love
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:41:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,573
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27482122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxxbucky/pseuds/xxxbucky
Summary: 2022年的三月三日，Brett Yang不平凡的人生里发生了三件大事。
Relationships: Eddy Chen/Brett Yang
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	到了三十岁还是处男就会变成魔法师

**Author's Note:**

> 是的，这是日剧版的AU。  
> 另一篇指尖的二人一直没更新我错了，我不会弃的！我发誓！  
> 但是这篇写起来更开心点，哈哈，于是激情开坑（滚  
> 请大家踊跃留言，有人看我会很开心的。  
> 爱是他们的，OOC是我的。  
> 礼貌鞠躬。

2022年的三月三日，Brett Yang不平凡的人生里发生了三件大事。

第一，他30岁了。

30岁是人生中重要的里程碑。虽说男人三十而立，Brett在生日的早上端详着镜子里的自己，除了晚上冒出头的胡须，越发厚重的黑眼圈，和有些后移的发际线，自己和15岁的脸没什么区别，也没觉得和29岁相比有什么天壤之别。他刷着牙在心里叹息道，成长只是眼中的光渐渐熄灭的过程。

第二，他保持着处男身，30岁了。

是的，这位号称布里斯班海王，不管男女老少姓甚名谁，只要属人，就能撩的Bretty Bang。这个在视频里露点腿，露点脖子，甚至露出小肚子都让万千少男少女尖叫，直呼跪舔的Brett Yang。这个黄色笑话信手拈来，灵敏的手指像是在夜晚给众多男孩女孩Pizzicato过的斯文败类杨博尧。今天光荣的成为了一位三十岁处男。

这件事说来他自己都觉得难以置信。恋爱不是没谈过。但是那时候还小，只会亲亲嘴，牵牵小手，根本没往腰下发展的概念。之后Twoset事业发展起来，就没时间去认识对的人，恋爱的契机也渐渐消失。醉酒后的艳遇也不是没有。二十中旬时，他觉得一定能用一夜情的方式失去他的处男身。于是，party没少去，酒没少喝，酒店的房间也没少开。只是不知是天注定还是他不行，每次到了必要时刻，总是有种种意外使这床第之事戛然而止。有一次他带回了一个亚裔美女，黑色的头发像绸缎一样，他们在king size的大床上热情地接吻。Brett心想一定是今天了，结果等他解完衬衫的最后一颗扣子，发现姑娘已经倒在枕头上，睡得香甜，自然不了了之。Brett洗完脸刮完胡子，又想到在英国巡演时，他和一位长得像Hugh Grant年轻时的男子漫步在伦敦街头。他们一起共用晚餐，喝了两瓶红酒，微醺地回到男子的公寓。男子给他放起了salut d’amour的cd，点了几支蜡烛，气氛堪称完美。Brett当时都做好了心理准备，不管在上在下，能睡到就是赚到。结果还没接上吻，男子就跑去洗手间吐了。食物中毒，Brett半夜带他去医院洗胃。之后还有过几次类似的不幸，Brett觉得这种事还是要顺其自然的好，放下了用一夜情失身的执念。

所以，在他反应过来前，事态就严重到了这个地步。如果他告诉他的朋友们，肯定没人会信。毕竟他Brett Yang最会的，就是装。每次谈到性，必然打肿脸充胖子，维持他风流倜傥音乐人的人设。事到如今，怎么可能道得出三十还是处男的可悲真相。  
Brett换了身衣服，想到好像是亚洲哪里的都市传说，如果到了三十岁还是处男，似乎会变成魔法师？他慢吞吞地摸出了琴。算了算了，没有爱情，有音乐也够了。再说了，世上怎么可能有魔法？给他魔法还不如给他perfect intonation。或者perfect pitch也行。很快，这些有点委屈有点寂寞的心事就被琴声压过。

三十还在做自己喜欢的事，创造音乐，也是一种幸福。

认真练琴的时间总是过得很快，一眨眼就到了下午2点。今天Eddy出去跑一些twoset企划的事，就他一个人在家。想了想，Brett决定出门吃个饭犒劳一下30岁还坚持每天40小时的自己。

第三，他变成了魔法师。

Brett悠闲地晃到公寓附近的一家拉面店，他连吃什么都想好了。豚骨拉面加炸鸡块，配上冰镇可乐。完美。于是他就按照这个想法点了餐。收银的是个可爱的小妹妹，看起来二十刚出头的样子，梳着双马尾。  
“这是您的找零，一共14元。” 她把零钱放在了Brett的手里。  
就在他们肌肤接触的短短一瞬间，Brett听见，【 这人怎么顶着鸡窝头就出门了。 】  
Brett盯着收银小妹妹无辜可爱的脸，心想一定是幻听，天天练40小时耳朵出现了问题。  
“您的号码是69号，等下会叫您的号的。” 她又把那张印着69的收据放在了Brett的手里，再次接触，【 怎么看起来愣愣的，不会是脑子有问题？ 】

完了完了完了完了。  
完了完了完了完了完了完了完了完了。  
是不是脑子真的出现了问题？我这是能听到她心里想的话了吗？

Brett恍惚地往一张桌子走去，赶紧坐下来冷静一下。  
怎么回事？难道真的是魔法？骗人的吧？上帝为什么要开这样的玩笑？Sacrilegious!  
出神中他不小心撞到了一个中年男子，那男子生气地瞪了他一眼，肩膀接触时，【 一大清早就喝酒了吗？现在的年轻人。 】  
他的鞋碰到了男子对面女人的鞋，【 是不是该和他提离婚呢？ 】Brett赶紧移开身体。

天哪！！！这是什么接触到身体就能读心的魔法！！！  
Brett把自己本来就“鸡窝”的头发抓得更乱了。无辜的路人听不到他内心的尖叫。

就在这时，手机铃声打断了他理智瓦解的过程，是Eddy。Brett几次深呼吸后，接起了电话。  
“Hey, birthday boy! 我这边结束啦，你在哪儿，我来找你。”  
“我在家附近那家拉面店，你快来。”

Brett心想，这一定不是真的，是太久没吃东西产生的幻觉。我吃完拉面，我就会好，他想。

然而，30岁更多的惊喜还在等着他。


End file.
